1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for moving objects about the inside of a container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for grasping an object located within a substantially airtight and heated container, moving the grasped object in a multiplicity of directions within the container, and releasing the object at a precise location within the container.
2. Prior Art
In many manufacturing processes, steps are often carried out within a substantially airtight and heated container. Often, an object located at one location inside the container may have to be moved to another location inside the container with the substantially airtight and heated conditions within the container maintained during movement of the object. Obviously, it may not be safe for one to manually move such objects if the container were heated in excess of 120.degree. F., and it may not be economically practical to cool the container to a safe temperature each time the object must be moved. Thus, to eliminate these problems, a robot-type device is typically used to move the object inside heated and airtight containers.
There are several robot-type devices for moving objects within heated and airtight containers. One device includes two straight tubes, each moving linearly through a different wall of the container with the inner ends of the tubes moving in typically perpendicular directions. The inner end of each tube is attached to a simple mechanical clamp. The other end of each tube includes means for operating the clamp. By grasping an object located within the container by one of the clamps and moving the tube connected to that clamp, the object is moved in the same linear direction that the tube inner end moves. To move an object diagonally, this type of robot device requires that one tube clamp grasp the object and move the object vertically, then release the object, and then the other tube clamp grasp the object and move the object horizontally. Thus, obtaining a great variety of non-parallel movements of the object requires complex operation of the tubes and clamps.
Another robot device for moving objects about the inside of a heated and airtight container includes a straight tube passing through a slot in a wall of a container. Attached to one end of the tube is a claw which is located within the container; the other end of the tube being outside the container and connected to means for operating the claw. To move an object grasped by the claw, the tube is pivoted about an axis perpendicular to the tube and passing through the slot in the top of the container. Pivoting of the tube without disturbing the temperature and atmospheric conditions within the container or without causing a significant temperature drop or atmosphere leaks within the container is accomplished by providing a sliding or overlapping plate seal for the tube and the slot. However, sliding plate seals are cumbersome to construct and generally do not provide a consistently tight seal. Moreover, although such a robot device affords annular movement of the claw, it does not afford horizontal and vertical movement of the claw.